Mischief The School Trip
by chicken160688
Summary: Continuation of the series of ff's called Mischief. Sam, Phil and the Gang go on a School Trip.
1. Chapter 1

Mischief – The School Trip

"Daddy can you sign this slip please." Samantha batted her eyelids.

"What's it for?" He asked suspiciously.

"For a school trip. Very educational and everything." She replied.

"How much?"

"Only £100."

"Only? Well I suppose if all your friends are going. I don't want my little princess to miss out." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Daddy." Samantha squealed hugging him tightly.

"So when is it?" He asked.

"In six weeks time. I'm so excited."

* * *

"Bye Daddy." Samantha said, hugging him tightly before boarding the coach.

"Good bye princess. Be good." He replied walking back to his car.

"This is gonna be so cool." She squealed as she sat down next to Phil.

"Did he say anything?" Phil asked, peering out of the window. Once he was satisfied that Sam's dad had gone, he pulled his baseball off and took his sunglasses off.

"Like what?" Sam asked, helping herself to Phil's bag of sweets.

"About me?"

"No." Sam replied.

"So he didn't see me yesterday then? And he didn't ask why you were in bed in the middle of the afternoon?" He asked.

"Well he hasn't mentioned it so I don't think so." Sam said with a smile. "Don't worry anyway. He wouldn't mind."

"I think he might." Phil replied.

"He's a pussy cat." Sam smiled.

"If you say so babe ….. Anyway I'm staying away from your house for a few weeks."

* * *

"Do you think I'll be able to sneak into your room?" Phil grinned as the coach started.

"No you will not Mr Hunter!" Mr Manson said from the seat in front. "Students must refrain from visiting the other sex's rooms."

"Are you sure Sir that you don't prefer teaching secondary school pupils as opposed to our college?" Phil asked sarcastically.

"Another smart comment from you and I'll have you removed from Miss Nixon!"

Phil scowled but then had an idea. He leant down to the floor and took his newspaper out from his bag. He unfolded it and opened it at the centre page.

"Phil? What are you doing with The Independent? I thought your reading capacity finished at The Sun?" Sam asked with a grin.

"I'm not going to read it. It's for us to have some privacy." He grinned, pulling it around her as well.

A few minutes later Mr Manson looked behind him, sure that he could hear giggling.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Reading the paper Sir." Phil replied.

Mr Manson faced the front again but was still suspicious. After a few minutes he got up and stood by the seat behind him. He reached out and grabbed the newspaper and tore it away. The couple looked up in surprise.

"Mr Hunter what do you think you're doing!" He asked angrily.

"Nothing." Phil replied, casually removing his hand from beneath Sam's skirt.

"Kindly remove yourself from Miss Nixon and move to another seat."

"Oh come on Sir. Haven't you ever had a girlfriend mad for it?"

"Phil!" Sam scowled.

"Mr Hunter! Move now!"

Phil stood up and moved past a scowling Samantha.

"Clearly you never listened to my Biology lessons at school. Perhaps you should sit with me so I can refresh your memory."

Phil looked at Sam for support but she refused to look at him. He picked up his bag and slumped into the seat in front.

* * *

A few minutes later Jo appeared and sat next to Sam.

"What's going on? I was having a nice sleep and Gary woke me up to tell me that you two were having sex!"

"We were not!" Sam said, shooting an angry glance at the back of Phil's head in front. "Phil was being a pig!" She said loudly, wanting Phil to hear.

"Oh right. I take it you two had a row then." Jo whispered.

"He told Manson that I was gagging for it when I wasn't. He was!" Sam whispered back.

Jo leant forward and flicked Phil's ear.

"Ow!" He said turning around to look at Jo.

"I'll set fluffy on you if you do anything like that to Sam again!" Jo whispered into his ear.

Phil considered for a moment, remembering Fluffy and subconsciously rubbing his arm where the dog once almost bit him.

* * *

"Sir how much longer until we get there?" Phil whined. "I don't think I can take much more Biology!"

"Luckily for you Mr Hunter, I want to have a word with Miss Nixon as well so go and swap places with her."

Phil grinned and got up.

"Your turn now babe!" He said.

Sam groaned and swapped places with Phil.

"And Jo, if you have to hurt him, make sure he's in agony." Sam said before sitting down next to Mr Manson.

* * *

"I expect better from you Miss Nixon!" Mr Manson said.

"Yes Sir." She said wearily.

"You do use protection don't you?"

"What?" Sam asked, sure that she hadn't heard him right.

He repeated the question.

"I don't know what you mean." She blushed.

"Yes you do Samantha. You're an intelligent girl. And I although he's a bit of a jack the lad, Phil's not a bad young man. Just don't get carried away with him, don't let him get you into trouble. You know what I mean." He said.

"I'll bear it in mind Sir." Samantha replied.

"Good. So who are you sharing with this week?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'm with Jo and Honey. I think they'll be a fight over who gets the single bed and who gets the bunk beds." Sam laughed.

"I think there are double beds in all the rooms." Mr Manson replied.

"You mean everyone has to share?"

He nodded.

"Even the boys?"

He nodded again.

"Phil's gonna love that. He's in with Zain, Terry and Mickey." She laughed.

"Well think of me. I'm sharing with Mr Hollis and Mr Stamp."

"Lucky you!" Sam laughed again.

"I just hope they don't snore. I don't think I could take that."

"You could always sleep on our floor Sir." Sam suggested.

"Oh that's very kind Samantha but I don't think that would be a sensible idea."

* * *

"Sam?" Phil said, tapping her shoulder.

"What?"

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked.

Sam scowled and turned back to the front.

"Sam?" He said again but Sam refused to look at him.

"Don't be too harsh on him Samantha. You don't want the week to be marred by you two pining for each other." Mr Manson said.

"I suppose." She said, turning around to face Phil.

"I'm sorry baby." He said sadly. Sam smiled and leant forward to kiss him through the gap in the seats.

"Stop eating her Mr Hunter!" Mr Manson commented. The couple smiled at each other and Sam moved back to sit next to Phil.

* * *

An hour later they arrived at Woodley Rural Centre. The students piled out of the coach and waited for their luggage to be unloaded.

"Sam we're only here a week. How many clothes could you need?" Phil asked, carrying her suitcase to the dormitories.

"I need enough outfits to cover all eventualities." Sam replied.

"I'll never understand women!" He replied.

"I see you have him well trained Miss Nixon." Mr Manson commented as he saw Phil carrying her suitcase along with his own bag.

"Yeah well, he does have his uses." Sam laughed.

* * *

"Kindly remember Mr Hunter that you are not allowed in Miss Nixon's room." Mr Manson said, seeing Phil hovering in the corridor.

"I know!" Phil replied.

"Well stop messing around and get to your own room."

Phil slowly went to his own room on the floor above.

Mr Manson knocked the girls' room and Samantha answered the door.

"Are you ok in there girls?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Samantha smiled.

"Ok, well I'm in the room next door so if you ever need anything, just knock on my door.

"Sure." Samantha replied. "And have fun with Mr Hollis." She winked, closing the door.

* * *

Sorry I deleted the first version. I was reading through it and realised that I didn't have any of those line things to break up the paragraphs so it didn't make much sense.

Like before, I won't be updating this for a few weeks as I've got exams.

Thanks for the reviews I got the first time round. You are stars xx


	2. Chapter 2

Mischief – The School Trip – Chapter Two

Sam closed the door and leant against it.

"Were you two flirting?" Jo asked with a wry smile.

"No!" Sam snapped, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm hungry." Honey said, looking up from her magazine.

Sam and Jo looked at each other.

"Maybe Sam could ask her new boyfriend if we can eat early." Jo grinned.

"Shut up!" Samantha snapped. "Dinner's at 7." She added, unzipping her suitcase.

* * *

At 7, the girls went down to the food hall. Phil and Zain were already sat eating as the girls entered.

"Trust Phil to be stuffing his face already!" Sam said as they went to help themselves to food.

"You know Phil. Always puts his stomach first." Jo replied.

Once they had chosen their food, Sam sat next to Phil and kissed his cheek.

"Hiya babe, food's good innit." He said through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"Yeah." She replied, wiping a piece of mashed potato off of her t-shirt which Phil had sprayed at her whilst talking.

"I wonder if there's room service?" Phil asked thoughtfully.

Sam glanced at Jo and they both began to laugh.

* * *

After dinner they were allowed to do as they wanted, providing they stayed on the centre grounds. Sam, Phil and Jo wandered around outside for a bit, lying under a tree to catch the last of the evening sun.

"Is it raining?" Jo asked, feeling a drop of water hit her arm.

"It better not be! I'll have to straighten my hair again!" Sam said, pulling the hood of her jumper over her head.

"Yeah me too!" Phil said, copying Sam and pulling his hood over his hair.

"You straighten your hair!" Jo grinned.

"No!" Phil replied.

"Yes you do you liar!" Sam laughed. "I straightened your hair only yesterday." She added.

"Well only sometimes." He relented.

* * *

It began to get dark at 9 and so the three of them went inside intending to find the student's common room where students from all schools could watch TV, play snooker or just sit and chat. They found the room and walked in, chatting and laughing. The three of them fell into silence when they saw students from another school sat quietly in their school uniform staring back at them.

"Who are you looking at?" Phil snapped.

No one said anything. Phil led the girls to some free seats in the middle of the room.

Sam tapped a girl on the shoulder.

"Why are you in uniform?" She asked.

"It's a school requirement." She replied with a posh voice.

"But you're on holiday." Phil replied.

"This is not a holiday. This is an academic team building activity week." She replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow and returned to her conversation with Phil and Jo.

* * *

Less than 10 minutes later, some more students from Sun Hill College entered the room. Again the students from the other school fell silent again and stared at Zain, Suzie and Terry as they walked into the room.

"What's your problem?" Zain snapped.

"You!" One piped up.

"What did you say?" Zain said angrily, looking around the room.

"You heard." A blond boy said standing up.

Zain walked towards him, followed by Phil and Terry.

"You should shut your mouth!" Phil said. "If you know what's good for you."

"Why what are you going to do about it?" The blond boy replied.

"What's going on here?" Mr Manson said, walking in to the room.

"Nothing Sir, we're just getting to know the other guests." Phil said with a sly grin.

"Well just make sure that's all it is." Mr Manson replied, not convinced. He sat in the corner, ensuring nothing happened between the two schools. Students continued to come and go from the room as it got later.

* * *

At 10 a smart teacher entered the room and clapped his hands.

"Bed time ladies and gentlemen. We have an early start tomorrow." He announced. The students of Hadley Valley Sixth Form quietly stood up and in single file, followed their teacher out of the room. Phil looked at the blond boy and smirked, giving him a small wave.

"What losers!" Phil said as the door closed.

"Don't be judgemental." Mr Manson scowled from the corner.

* * *

At 11 the students from Sun Hill College wandered up to bed. Phil said goodnight to Sam and then went on to his own room. 5 minutes later he returned looking furious.

"Do you know what those idiots have done?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"They wrote 'Chavs' on our door!"

"You don't know it was them." Sam replied.

"This is now war!" Phil snapped.

* * *

Had severe writer's block whilst writing this so apologies if it's not up to usual standard. Will hopefully update sometime next week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter ... Newsteadgirl, XxSamanthaNixonxX, sam-qwen-nixon, emma172, Vikki, gemidodger, crazyamy005, lil-skating-lindz, PS4EVA and CarrotLucky13. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mischief - The School Trip - Chapter Three

The next morning Samantha awoke to the sound of shouting and banging doors. She groaned and turned over to face Jo and Honey.

"Wos going on?" Jo moaned groggily.

Sam got up and poked her head around the door, looking into the corridor.

"Suzie." She called. "What's going on?"

"You know Phil reckoned that other school wrote on his door last night?"

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Well that blond boy reckons one of the boys followed him to the showers and stole his towel and clothes while he was in there."

Sam giggled.

"Well I'm glad you find it amusing Samantha!" Mr Manson said, emerging from the room next door. "If I find someone from our college carried out this prank, I will be calling their parents and possibly send them home. Now go and get dressed. I want to speak to everyone at breakfast."

Sam closed the door behind her and told Jo and Honey what she had just heard.

"I hope it had nothing to do with Phil." Sam said, a little worried.

"He's not that clever." Jo replied.

"When he wants to be, he can be quite devious."

* * *

At breakfast, Sam sat down next to Phil who was tucking into bacon, sausages, eggs, fried bread baked beans. 

"How can you eat that much so early?" Sam asked, buttering some toast.

"I'm starving!" He replied.

"You didn't have anything to do with that guy's clothes going missing in the showers did you?" She whispered.

"Of course not!"

"Good." She replied.

* * *

While everyone was eating, Mr Manson walked into the hall, closely followed by Mr Stamp and Mr Hollis. 

"Would anyone like to tell me anything about last night?" Mr Manson asked, looking around the room. No one said anything. "Mr Hunter? You seemed to have a problem with James Hannington-Smythe last night."

"Who?" Phil asked.

"The boy who you accused of writing on your door."

"Is that his name?" Phil laughed.

"Phillip!" He snapped "Was it you?"

"No." Phil replied.

"If I find out you're lying, you'll be straight back home." Mr Manson said.

"Now, today's activities." Mr Stamp began. "At 10am we'll go out and do some quad biking. We'll have lunch at 1pm. After lunch we'll go into the woods and do a spot of orienteering."

"Fun fun fun." Phil said sarcastically.

"We're having an early dinner tonight, at 6. Then we're going swimming in the lake." Mr Hollis added.

* * *

At 10am they met in a field adjacent to the activity centre. There were several quad bikes waiting for them. 

After a health and safety lecture they were finally allowed to start. The group of 20 split into teams of 2. Phil got onto his quad bike and started it up while Sam got onto the back. Next to them, Honey onto the front of the bike.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you drive." Jo said, pulling Honey out of the way. "I haven't got a death wish." She added.

Once everyone was assembled on their bikes, Mr Manson and Mr Stamp got onto on too. Several people wolf whistled and everyone laughed.

"Yeah alright." Mr Manson said.

Mr Hollis stood in front of the long line of bikes and blew his whistle, signalling for the race to commence. Phil and Sam shot forward and into the lead as the bikes started to move.

"Phil why couldn't I drive?" Sam shouted over the engine.

"Because you're a girl!" He replied simply.

"Oi!" Sam said, slapping the side of his cheek, causing his ill-fitting helmet to slip over his eyes.

"Ahhh I can't see!" He shouted, the bike swerving. "I'm blind!"

"Don't be stupid!" Samantha snapped, yanking his elbow to prevent them from crashing into the side of another bike.

"Take the wheel." Phil said. Sam reached around him and took the wheel while Phil attempted to unclip his helmet.

"Ahh it's stuck! I can't get it off!" Phil said frantically.

"Phil put your foot down, they're going past us!"

"I can't see!" He repeated.

"Men! … Just put your foot down and I'll do the steering." She snapped.

Phil did as she said, hoping that he'd make it out of this alive. He winced as he heard a scraping sound.

"Sam what's happening?"

"They got in my way!" She replied.

"Sam, you're such a woman driver!" Phil said.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, violently swerving to prevent their bike from hitting a tree. "Go faster Phil!"

"I don't want to!" He said worriedly.

"You are such a wuss!" Samantha snapped. "Put your foot down!"

Phil did so and he could hear Sam laughing wildly as they passed the other bikes.

"Sam, are we insured to do this?" Phil asked worriedly.

"Of course we are." She snapped. "Anyway, what do you thinks gonna happen?"

"Oh you know ….. Just curious."

Phil heard a whistle in the distance and Sam called for him to stop.

"We won, we won, we won!" Sam shouted in delight, getting off the bike and going to gloat to whoever would listen.

"Sam? Help me! I'm blind!" Phil shouted.

"What's that matter with him?" Jo asked, seeing Phil clamber off the bike and wander around in circles trying to find someone to help him.

"Oh his helmets stuck or something." Sam replied, receiving her winner's certificate.

"Do you think he needs help?" Mr Manson asked.

"Probably." Sam replied, beaming at her certificate and medal.

* * *

Mr Manson and Jo helped Phil back to the centre. They took the lift to Mr Manson's room and found a pair of scissors. 

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"We're gonna cut the helmet off." Mr Manson said, sitting Phil down on the bed.

"No! Can't you get it off another way?"

"Stop being a baby!" Jo snapped, holding Phil down. "Gary's less of a wimp than you!"

Phil continued to shout and wriggle as Mr Manson tried to cut the helmet off.

"Phil if you keep moving then you're gonna get stabbed with these scissors!"

Phil thought for a moment before slowly lying still. After a quick snip, the helmet was off and Phil was inspecting his hair in the mirror.

"Come on Michael Schumacher." Jo teased.

* * *

The three of them returned to the field where everyone was laying in the sun. 

"You were gone ages." Samantha said.

"We had to wait for Phil to do his hair again." Jo teased.

"Awwww, are you ok now baby?" Sam cooed, stroking his cheek.

"Yes thank you! Have you stopped being a crazy lady now?"

"I dunno what you mean." Sam replied.

"When we were on the bike. You were possessed!"

"Don't talk rubbish." Samantha scoffed. "Anyway you were being a wimp! Help! Help! I'm blind!" She mimicked. People around them started to laugh. Phil scowled and took a drink out of his bag.

* * *

After lunch, the group went out into the woods. The sky was very grey now and it looked like it would burst into rain at any moment. 

"If it rains can we go inside?" Sam asked.

"No." Mr Manson replied.

"But it'll ruin my hair. I'll have to straighten it again." She whined.

"Vanity is not attractive Samantha." He snapped.

Samantha scowled but said nothing.

"Awwww have the love birds had a row?" Jo teased.

"Shut up Jo! Phil will hear. I don't want him to know about Mr Manson."

"Don't want me to know what about Mr Manson?" He asked.

"That no way does he resemble Daniel Craig! Not even in a dim light!" Sam made up.

"Right." Phil said, walking away very confused.

* * *

The group split into 3 teams with a teacher in each and started in different directions. Not long after they started walking, the rain started, light at first but gradually getting heavier. 

"Sir how long are we going to be out here for?" Sam asked.

"Depends on how quickly we find the flags." Mr Hollis replied.

"Can't we just leave you to find them and we'll go back and get dry?" Phil asked.

"No."

The whole group groaned and trudged in the mud after Mr Hollis.

They found the 2 flags and were on the way to finding the last one when it started to thunder.

"Isn't it dangerous to be around trees when it's thundering?" Zain asked.

"Don't tell me you actually paid attention during Physics classes?" Jo asked.

"Yeah maybe you're right." Mr Hollis said, turning back.

"Shouldn't we be out of the woods by now?" Sam asked after they had been walking for half an hour.

"Haven't we been past that tree before?" Gary asked. "And that one!"

"Gary they're trees, we've been past them all." Jo replied.

"Maybe I should call Mr Manson?" Mr Hollis said, getting his mobile out. "Oh, no signal." He said, scratching his head.

"Sir? Give me this straight. Are we lost?" Phil asked.

"Most probably." Mr Hollis replied.

"The Sun was over the centre when we left, we'll just follow the Sun back." Gary said proudly.

"What Sun?" Phil snapped.

"Oh yeah." Gary replied.

"Well what are we going to do?" Phil asked.

"Mr Manson will notice we're gone. He'll send help." Mr Hollis said confidently.

"That could be hours!" Sam whined.

"Yeah" And we'll miss dinner!" Phil said.

"Do you ever shut up about your bloody stomach?" Jo snapped.

"Hey leave him alone!" Sam replied. "It's not his fault if he's always hungry."

* * *

The group continued to walk through the woods without much success. It was still raining heavily and everyone was soaked through. They continued to trudge along in the mud. 

"Ooooooo." A sound was heard through the trees.

"What was that?" Phil asked.

"Probably the wind." Sam replied.

"It sounded like a ghost." Mr Hollis said, a little scared.

"Ghosts don't exist!" Sam scoffed.

"Ooooooo." The sound was heard again.

"That isn't the wind Sam." Phil said looking a little scared.

"Well what else would it be?"

"Ghosts." Mr Hollis whispered.

"Ooooooo." The sound was heard for the third time.

"Look!" Phil said, pointed at a white figure floating in the trees.

Mr Hollis, Phil and Zain started to shout and ran to hide behind a clump of trees. The girls followed them, a little scared as well

A group of guys from Hadley Valley Sixth Form emerged from the trees with a white sheet.

"What nimcompoops!" James Hannington-Smythe laughed.

Phil and Zain peered at them from around a tree.

"Get some mud balls together." Phil whispered to the rest of the group.

"No! It'll ruin my nails!" Sam snapped.

"Well everyone else then!" Phil replied, burying his hands in the mud. "ATTACK!" He shouted and everyone started to throw mud towards the students from Hadley Valley Sixth Form.

"Ahhhh what's going on?" James Hannington-Smythe shouted, running in the opposite direction.

"Good idea Mr Hunter." Mr Hollis said, breathlessly running after the students and eventually emerging from the woods.

"My hero." Sam smiled as they walked, wet and muddy across the field and back to the centre.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed ... gemidodger, lil-skating-lindz, newsteadgirl, phoenixangelwolf, xxsamanthanixonxx, PS4EVA and emma172. 

Will update sometime next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Mischief - The School Trip - Chapter Four

After the group had showered and changed, they went down to the hall to dinner. While they were queuing for their food, Phil saw James Hannington-Smythe being told off in the corridor. He grinned and went to sit down with his food.

"Ohhh I don't like broccoli." Gary moaned looking at his plate.

"I'll eat it." Phil said, picking up Gary's plate and dumping the broccoli onto his own.

"What do you think of the food?" Mr Manson asked.

"Brilliant! You can have as much as you want." Phil said.

"Not bad. Could be worse." Sam said, eyeing a piece of chicken suspiciously.

"Well we've never used this centre before so we want to make sure you have an enjoyable yet educational experience." Mr Manson added.

"Are you eating that?" Phil asked Jo as she put her knife and fork down on the plate.

"Nah, you want it?"

"Yeah!" Phil said as if it were obvious. Jo handed over her plate to Phil and then went to look at the dessert. She came back with a piece of cheesecake and a bowlful of ice cream. Sam and Suzie both looked at her jealously.

"Is there more of that up there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah loads." Jo replied.

"Brilliant." Sam said, setting her knife and fork down. Sam started to walk over to the desert stand, Suzie following.

"You eating that?" Phil called after them.

"No." The pair replied together. Phil piled their left over food onto his plate.

"Phil how do you eat so much but stay so skinny?" Jo asked.

"I'm not skinny!" He said as if it had caused him offence. "I'm naturally toned." He replied.

"Yeah course. But you know it will all catch up with you one day."

"I'm a growing boy! I need my food. Don't I Sam." He said as she sat back down again.

"Yeah, like I need a hole in the head." She replied sarcastically.

After dinner, the group went to the common room. None of the other school were in there. "Because they were being punished."Mr Manson told them.

Phil, Sam and Zain were playing snooker, Jo, Gary and Mr Manson were sat playing cards and Suzie and Terry were watching TV.

At 10.30pm the group were sent to bed much to the dismay of everyone.

"But at home I stay up til at least midnight." Zain whined.

"No wonder you're always falling asleep in my lessons." Mr Manson said.

Phil, Zain and Terry went to their room and opened the door. Phil stepped inside first and found a soggy carpet.

"What's this?" He asked. He went further inside and found the toilet overflowing in the bathroom.

"Ahh look at this." Phil said.

Terry went to get the teachers while Phil and Zain made sure all of their possessions were off of the floor.

"So who's idea was this?" Mr Manson asked angrily.

"No one's. It was fine when we went for a shower." Phil replied.

"If you're lying .." Mr Manson began.

"We're not!" Zain replied.

"So what are we gonna do about it? I'm not sleeping in here." Terry said.

"Well I'll go and ask them if they have any spare rooms. I dunno if they will though, that other school have bought over a hundred students with them."

"I bet it was poshboy!" Phil said as soon as Mr Manson had left.

"Well we'll have to think up something else for them. The snotty gits!" Zain added.

"I bet we end up with a broom cupboard!" Terry said bitterly.

Mr Manson returned after a half an hour with a plumber.

"I was just about to go 'ome." The plumber said in a thick country accent.

"Are you English?" Phil asked.

"Shut up Hunter." Mr Manson snapped. "Go and pack your stuff up. They've managed to find you another room."

Once the boys had finished packing, they stood by the door expectantly.

"There's your problem." The plumber said, holding up a pair of sodden boxer shorts on a stick.

"Here they're mine!" Terry said.

"How'd they get there?" Mr Manson asked.

"I dunno, they were dirty so I left them on the floor."

"You left them on the floor? I could have tripped over them and caught something!" Zain snapped.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Mr Manson warned. "Come on."

Mr Manson led them to the stairs and up to the 5th floor.

"This looks different." Phil said, looking at the expensive looking wallpaper.

"The only room they had left was one in the private school area."

Phil and Zain looked at each other and grinned.

"Don't get excited though. It's only until your carpet dries out." Mr Manson asked, producing a key and opening the door to room 528. The boys walked in and looked around with delight.

"A double bed each!" Terry grinned, jumping onto one of them.

"A bath!" Phil exclaimed.

"No rat droppings!" Zain said excitedly, inspecting the wardrobe.

"There weren't any rat droppings in your room." Mr Manson scoffed.

"There were, I heard them." Terry replied.

"Don't you dare trash this room like you did the other. Or your parents will be billed!" Mr Manson said before closing the door.

The three boys grinned at each other and turned the music system on its highest setting.

* * *

There was me saying that it may take me a while to update ... Writing fanfic is much more exciting than revising. Thanks to everyone who reviewed: PhoenixAngelwolf, Emma172, sam-gwen-nixon, lil-skating-lindz, PS4EVA, gemidodger, PrettyPunk, CarrotLucky13, Newsteadgirl and Huxon13. I'll update again sometime next week. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning the boys appeared late at breakfast. They all filled their plates with food and sat down together.

"Best night's sleep I've had in years." Terry said stretching.

"Well I'm glad you three had a good night because your neighbours sure didn't!" Mr Manson said angrily. "I've had complaints this morning from your friends from the other school. Loud music until the early hours and laughing and shouting all night. All coming from your room."

"To be fair Sir, they hate our guts." Terry said.

"That isn't the point Terry!" Mr Manson exploded. "You will go and apologise to them after breakfast. After that you will go to your old room and write lines all morning while the rest of us go to the beach."

"But sir …."

"No buts!" He shouted.

After breakfast the boys went to their room to pack up their stuff, Mr Manson followed them. Zain opened the door and went in, stepping over a pillow.

"What have you done to this room?" Mr Manson asked in shock. "You were only here 9 hours!" He shouted.

"What's wrong with it?" Phil asked looking around.

"What's wrong with it? Are you living on another planet?" Mr Manson shouted. "How about the broken window, the bed linen all over the floor or the shaving foam on the mirror?" He asked.

"We were just messing sir, it's no big deal." Terry said.

"Tidy this place up now! Your parents are going to be billed for this!"

After they had finished they went back to their old room.

"Ewwww the carpet's all wet still." Zain said.

"Well it serves you right. You probably caused the blockage in the first place!" Mr Manson said, getting out a newspaper.

"Sir this is against the law, holding us prisoner in a wet room. We could all get colds!" Phil said.

Mr Manson ignored him and started to do the crossword in the paper while the boys continued with their lines.

Half an hour later, Mr Manson had finished his crossword and was staring out of the window.

"Wouldn't you rather be at the beach sir?" Phil asked.

"Of course I would, it's a lovely day. But someone has to keep an eye on you three." He replied.

"But you could take us to the beach. We could do our lines there." Phil said.

"I know your game Hunter, you just want to go to the beach."

"Sir I am deeply offended!" Phil said shocked. "I only had your interests at heart!"

"Sure you did!" Mr Manson scoffed.

At lunch, the four glumly ate in silence, thinking about what the fun the others would be having at the beach.

They were just about to go back to their room when Jo and Gary came rushing into the hall.

"Sir …" Gary shouted breathlessly. "Sir .. Mr Hollis has gone missing!"

"What?" Mr Manson asked.

"He was in the sea and then he was gone."

"Maybe someone was in trouble so he helped them." Mr Manson suggested.

"Everyone else has been accounted for and there was no one else around." Jo explained. "Mr Stamp has phoned the police."

"Let's get down there." Mr Manson said, looking worried.

* * *

Sorry about the length of time it's taken me to update. I had absolutely no ideas. Anyway, I have ideas now so hopefully the next update will be over the weekend or next week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: emma172, vikki, huxon13, PS4EVA, lil-skating-lindz, gemidodger, newsteadgirl, crazyamy005, kelbobs15, xxsamanthanixonxx and prettypunk. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jo and Gary led the boys and Mr Manson to the beach. The students were sat in a group on the sand while police officers questioned everyone.

"What happened?" Mr Manson asked.

"I saw him in the water about an hour ago and now he's just gone and no one's seen him. The police are talking about getting the lifeboats and helicopter out." Mr Stamp explained.

"But everyone else is ok?" Mr Manson asked.

"Yeah I did a register and everyone's here. I didn't want them wandering off so I've made them all sit down within sight."

* * *

"I must thank Mr Hollis for getting us out of our lines." Phil said, stretching out onto the sand. 

"Phil!" Sam said, slapping his arm. "He could be seriously hurt!"

"He'll be getting a cat out of a tree or something." Phil replied. "Any food? Jo and Gary interrupted our lunch."

"Phil! All you think about is your stomach!" Sam replied.

"It's an important part of my anatomy!"

"Shut up Phil!" Mr Manson snapped.

* * *

Everyone looked up to the sky as the police helicopter began to circle the area. A few minutes later, the lifeboats went out and scoured the water. 

"What if he's found dead?" Sam asked. "We'll never see him again. Or what if he's never found?" Sam asked sadly. Phil slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"He'll be fine." Phil said. "Like I said, he's probably rescuing a cat from a tree."

"But the last time anyone saw him was in the water. He'd never be able to see a cat in a tree."

"Well maybe he got out and went for a walk and then found the cat in the tree." Phil suggested.

"What's with the bloody cat?" Jo asked.

* * *

"What do you think of the police men?" Sam asked. 

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"Don't you think they're fit?"

"Not really. But I'm not into that kind of thing." Jo replied.

"I like a man in uniform." Sam grinned.

"Yeah she does. She used to love my school uniform." Phil grinned.

"Shut up Phil!" Sam snapped.

* * *

"Are you going to question me officer?" Sam asked, seductively lying out in the sand in her bikini. 

"You are next on my list." The police officer replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Aren't you cold?" Jo whispered.

"No pain, no gain." Sam replied with a smile.

An older officer started to walk over towards Sam. "You're Samantha right?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"PC Walker has a bit tied up with his statements so I'm going to interview you for him." The older officer said, gesturing to the officer Sam had spoken to moments before.

"Oh I don't mind waiting." Sam replied.

"We don't want you hanging around in the cold." He said. "Speaking of cold, aren't you cold in your underwear?"

"It's a bikini." Sam replied.

"When I was your age, girls never even showed their ankles." The officer replied.

"How nice." Sam replied with a fake smile.

* * *

"I bet its called ginger." Phil said randomly. 

"What?" Jo asked.

"The cat that Hollis is rescuing." Phil replied.

"Phil, he's gone missing. If he was rescuing a cat he would have been back by now." Jo explained.

"It might be a big cat." Phil replied. "Or a tall tree."

"Shut up Phil." Jo snapped.

"Why's everyone so mean to me today?" Phil asked looking hurt.

"Awwww my poor Phil." Sam cooed, stroking his cheek.

"Sickening isn't it." Jo commented.

* * *

"Sir, can we go back soon? I'm cold and hungry." Sam asked. 

"Yeah, it will probably be easier for the police if we're not here." Mr Manson said.

"Yeah I'm starving." Phil said.

"You're always starving Phil." Mr Manson replied.

Phil scowled but started to make his way back to the centre with Gary and Zain.

* * *

"Do you think Mr Hollis will be ok?" Sam asked. 

"I hope so Sam." Mr Manson replied.

Silence resumed between them as they walked together at the back of the line back to the centre.

Mr Manson stopped quickly, bending down to pick up the folder that he had dropped. The papers had scattered and Sam bent down to help him. They both reached for the same piece of paper and their hands brushed against each other's. Each of them felt a spark of lust as their hands connected for a few seconds. But they both pulled away in embarrassment and continued to pick up the papers before walking back to the centre in an awkward silence.

* * *

Once they got back, Sam went straight to her room feeling very confused but what had just happened. The others were all at dinner but she didn't feel hungry anymore. She got into the shower and stayed there for half an hour. She had just wrapped a towel around herself when there was a knock at the door. She answered it, thinking it would be Honey who was always forgetting her keys. Mr Manson stood at the door with a tray in his hands. 

"Sorry to disturb you." He said, watching tiny water droplets running off of her and onto the floor. "I noticed that you weren't at dinner. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to be on my own for a bit." Sam replied pulling her towel tighter around her.

"Well I brought you this; I thought you might be hungry." He said kindly.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking the tray from him. "I thought Phil might have done that but obviously he was too busy filling his own stomach. He probably didn't even notice I wasn't there." She said bitterly.

"I'm sure he did." Mr Manson said. "Well I'll leave you to it then."

"No wait …. Will you stay for a while? I could do with the company." She asked.

"Sure. Everyone's in the common room but I'm sure Mr Stamp can keep order for a while." He smiled stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Oi!" Phil said, poking Gary in the arm. "Don't forget that they flooded our room with Terry's boxers!" Phil added. 

"I'm only playing snooker with them. They're quite nice when you get to know them." Gary replied.

"Where's Sam? She'll back me up." Phil said confidently.

* * *

Sam and Mr Manson both sat down on the bed and faced each other. 

"Thanks for bringing this up." Sam smiled, twirling noodles round her fork.

"That's no problem; I couldn't have you going hungry." He said. "Look, you know on the way here, we had a chat about your relationship with Phil?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hope I didn't embarrass you, that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to make you aware."

"I know." Sam smiled.

* * *

The common room fell silent as Mr Hollis appeared in the doorway looking dazed. 

"Reg." Mr Stamp said. "We were so worried. What happened?"

"Were you swept out to sea?" Terry asked.

"Did you fall off the cliff?" Zain asked.

"Did you fall down a hole in the sand?" Gary asked.

"Were you rescuing a cat from a tree?" Phil asked.

"No, I was abducted by aliens." Reg replied.

Everyone stared at him in silence.

"I'll get Mr Manson." Phil said.

* * *

"Do you have a girlfriend?" 

"Not since I've been divorced." He said. "I take it you heard about that."

"Yeah, it was all around the school." Sam replied. "Do you miss being with someone?"

"Yeah of course. When you live with someone for 5 years and then suddenly you're on your own, it's a bit of a shock. But I live with my brother now so it's not so lonely anymore …… What about you and Mr Hunter? Are you two serious?"

"I dunno, I thought we were but sometimes I'm not so sure. He says he loves me but it's easy to say, it's quite a different thing to mean it." She replied, looking him in the eye.

"That's a very grown up view. Maybe that's where I went wrong with my marriage."

"Well I could say that I love you." She smiled flirtatiously. "But do I mean it?" She asked, leaning in towards him.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: emma172, PS4EVA, phoenixangelwolf, lil-skating-lindz, gemidodger, mandii, carrotlucky13, pettypunk, becca996, newsteadgirl, xxsamanthanixonxx and craxyamy005. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The pair pulled away from each other and looking guiltily at the knocking door.

"Quick hide." Sam whispered.

Mr Manson opened the wardrobe door and Sam closed it behind him. She straightened her towel and opened the door.

"Hiya babe. You seen Mr Manson?" Phil asked.

"No. Why?"

"Mr Hollis has turned up, claiming he'd been abducted by aliens."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask." He replied, slipping his arm around her waist. "Why don't we …. You know." He said, slipping his hand beneath her towel.

"Phil you'd better go and find Mr Manson." She said, pushing him away.

"Yeah ok babe. I'll see you later." He said.

* * *

Sam closed the door behind him and leant against it sighing.

"You don't think he suspected anything?" Mr Manson asked, emerging from the wardrobe.

"I think you're needed." Samantha replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mr Manson straightened his shirt and went out the door.

Samantha quickly got dressed and tied her hair up before making her way down to the common room. Mr Manson was sat talking to Mr Hollis.

* * *

"Put this around you." Jo said, holding a blanket out.

"Thank you." Mr Hollis said.

"So let me get this straight." Mr Manson said. "You were abducted by aliens?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well I was in the water and then I saw something in the sky. I followed it and it had landed behind the trees on the beach. And it's a little bit of a blur after that, I remember green aliens talking to me in a different language and then I woke up on the beach."

* * *

"He's insane." Phil whispered.

"Phil!" Sam replied. "He's been through a horrific ordeal."

"He dreamt it!" Phil replied.

"You don't know that."

"He'll wake up tomorrow morning saying he was abducted by the mafia during the night!" Phil replied, standing outside Sam's room.

"I'll see you in the morning." Sam said.

"Yeah night babe." Phil said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Night." Sam said before quickly closing the door leaving him standing in the corridor feeling a little confused.

* * *

Just a quick chapter to keep you going. I know I haven't updated for a while but I have a severe lack of ideas and so any ideas would be welcome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: newsteadgirl, becca996, kate, PS4EVA, xxsamanthanixonxx, emma172, samgwennixon, lilskatinglindz, gemidodger, kathryn, prettypunk and emma4will. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Phil went down to breakfast to find a large group of students crowded around Mr Hollis, listening to his 'horrific ordeal'. Phil scowled and helped himself to some breakfast while the queue was low. He sat down alone at the opposite end of the table.

* * *

"Morning Phillip." Mr Manson sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Morning Sir."

"You not listening to Mr Hollis' story then?" Mr Manson asked.

"No offence but being abducted by aliens? Hardly realistic is it?" Phil scoffed.

"My thoughts entirely Phillip. Plus I've heard the story 5 times already." Mr Manson said, spreading some butter onto his toast.

"So what are we doing today?" Phil asked.

"Well if Mr Hollis can tear himself away from his admirers, then I've got a treasure hunt planned.

"What's the treasure?"

"You'll have to wait and find out Phillip."

"You mean you don't know yet." Phil scoffed.

"Yeah something like that." Mr Manson replied.

* * *

When Phil had finished eating, the group were still listening to Mr Hollis' story. He was about to get up and leave when some students from Hadley Valley Sixth Form walked in laughing together.

"I can't believe he thought he was abducted by aliens, what a loser!" One said causing the others to burst out laughing.

The moment Phil heard the word 'aliens', his ears pricked up and he glanced at Mr Manson.

"It's lucky we found that cardboard and all that green paint." One laughed.

"And did you see the look on his face when we all burst out in our costumes?" They all burst into laughter again before sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

"Did you hear that?" Phil asked.

"Indeed I did Phillip." Mr Manson replied.

"What are we gonna do?"

Mr Manson glanced over at Mr Hollis who was in his element.

"I think we should keep quiet about it. For once everyone's listening to Mr Hollis instead of laughing at him. I think he deserves this chance."

"Yeah ….. But what about those idiots? What if they say something?" Phil asked motioning to the students from Hadley Valley Sixth Form.

"Well we'll just have to make sure that they don't say anything, won't we?" Mr Manson grinned.

* * *

Just another quick chapter. Ideas would be useful. Thanks to everyone who reviewed: KateDiNozzo, CarrotLucky13, gemidodger, lilskatinglindz, PS4EVA, newsteadgirl, becca996, emma, xxsamanthanixonxx and crazyamy005. Will aim to update at the weekend or early next week.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Sir!" Phil whispered.

"Yes Mr Hunter?"

"I have a plan." Phil replied with a sparkle in his eye.

"Come in." Mr Manson said, opening his room door for him.

"Phil you can't beat them up!" Mr Manson said exasperated.

"Why not? They deserve it!"

"Yes but I would have to expel you and you'd probably be arrested."

"Fine." Phil sulked.

There was a knock at the door and Mr Manson got up to answer it.

"Sir, I really need to talk about what happened the other night …" Samantha began, stopping herself once she saw Phil sat on the bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Secretly plotting. Why are you here?" Phil asked. "And what were you just talking about? What happened the other night?" He asked suspiciously.

"She was talking about Mr Hollis weren't you Samantha?" Mr Manson interrupted.

"Yes." She replied.

"She's having doubts like we are." Mr Manson added.

"So you want in on the plot too?" Phil asked.

"Ummm yeah." Samantha replied.

"Brilliant, you always have great ideas. It's cos you're a girl and everything. Girls are great at getting revenge." Phil said knowingly.

"Well we'll discuss this later, we need to get outside. We're starting the treasure hunt soon." Mr Manson said.

* * *

An hour later, the students were lazily sat in the sunshine.

"Right, we're having 3 groups. One teacher in each group." Mr Manson began. "Sam, Jo, Honey and Gary with me. Phil, Zain, Smithy and Suzie with Mr Stamp and everyone else with Mr Hollis."

"But Sir, why can't I be with Sam?" Phil whined.

"Just get into your group Phillip." Mr Manson replied tiredly.

Phil scowled, but slowly started to walk over to his group.

"Right, everyone needs to pick up a Polaroid camera, an information pack and a bucket and spade." Mr Stamp said whilst handing out information packs to each group.

"And please stay in your groups. I don't want anyone getting lost. Not after yesterday." Mr Manson added, glancing at Mr Hollis.

Everyone looked at the skies as they heard a rumble of thunder across the woods.

"Is it wise to go into the woods when it's thundering?" Sam asked.

"It'll be fine, it's going the other way." Mr Manson replied. "Now stop making excuses."

Samantha tagged along at the back of her group as they trudged into the woods.

* * *

"Keep up Samantha." Mr Manson called from the front of the group.

"Yes sir." She replied miserably.

"What's the matter?" He asked, slowing down and joining her at the back.

"Nothing." She replied vaguely.

"Is it because I split you and Phillip up?" He asked.

"No." Sam replied glumly.

"Is it because of what happened the other night?" He asked.

"But nothing happened." Sam replied.

"I know, that's the problem." He said.

"What?"

"I wish it had." He said softly.

"No you don't. Nothing could ever happen between us. I'm with Phil. And even if I wasn't, if anyone found out, you'd get the sack." Sam reasoned.

"But they might not find out."

"Listen to yourself. I'm your student, not your bloody bit on the side." Sam replied angrily before storming off and joining the rest of the group again.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: gemidodger, PS4EVA, lil-skating-lindz, I-Luv-Will-Turner, crazyamy005, emma, xxsamanthanixonxx and becca996. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Gary, are you sure we're going the right way?" Jo asked as she stepped into a muddy puddle.

"Of course. It says we have to find a bull."

"But are you sure it's a real bull? Isn't that a bit dangerous? It probably means a statue or something."

"Well there aren't gonna be any statues of bulls in the middle of a field." Gary replied.

"Sir are we going the right way?" Jo asked, unconvinced.

"It isn't my job to help you cheat." He replied.

* * *

"Can we stop and have a rest?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, my feet hurt." Sam complained, sitting down on a fallen tree trunk.

"Look over there!" Gary exclaimed. "I think it's a bull!" He added before getting his camera out and running off. The others sighed and slowly followed him.

* * *

"Who would have thought that there would be a statue of a bull in the middle of the fields?" Zain said, looking at the picture he had just taken.

"Right what's the next question?" Phil asked.

"We've got to head to the beach." Zain replied, getting out the bucket and spade. "Come on you lot!" Zain called to the rest of their team who were sat on the ground resting.

* * *

"Should we get him to a hospital?" Jo asked as Gary screamed in agony.

"No, I've got a first aid kit in my bag." Mr Manson replied.

"Who's stupid idea was it to send a load of kids after a bull?" Sam asked.

"You weren't supposed to go after an actual bull. There's a statue somewhere." Mr Manson replied.

"Then why did you let Gary go after a real bull?" Jo asked.

"I didn't think he'd try and get in the photo with the bull. I thought it would be obvious not to anger a bull." Mr Manson replied. "Take those." He added, giving Gary a couple of pain relief tablets.

"Are there any antiseptic wipes?" Sam asked, looking in the first aid kit.

"Yeah I think so. Gary, can you take your trousers off?" Mr Manson asked.

"What? Why?"

"Well we need to make sure you don't get an infection in the cuts."

"You could end up with mad bull disease!" Honey laughed.

"I'm not taking my trousers off in front of girls!" Gary replied.

"Oh don't be a wuss!" Sam replied, armed with antiseptic wipes and plasters.

"I'm not gonna be able to sit for weeks!" Gary said.

* * *

"Where have you lot been?" Phil asked as Mr Manson's team finally turned up on the beach.

"Gary had a bit of trouble with a bull." Jo said trying not to laugh.

"We might need to get him to a hospital for a tetanus." Mr Manson said to Mr Stamp and Mr Hollis.

* * *

"Ok everyone sit down." Mr Stamp shouted.

"I can't!" Gary shouted.

"Here you go." Mr Manson said, throwing him a deflated rubber ring. "Blow that up."

Everyone sniggered as Gary started to blow up his rubber ring.

"I think the treasure hunt was a bit of a fiasco." Mr Manson began. "So we'll just spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach. It's nice and warm so just enjoy your last day."

"Sam, come in the sea with me." Phil begged.

"But it's cold." She replied.

"No it isn't." Phil said. "Please!" He whined.

"Oh all right." She replied, taking her skirt off and following him. "You're like a kid." She said, dipping her toe in the water.

"Come in properly." He grinned, pulling her into the water.

"Phil its freezing!" She screamed.

"Don't be a sissy!" He called as she ran back to her towel. He scowled as she ignored him and he ran after her.

Phil sat down in the sand next to a shivering Samantha and grabbed a sandwich.

"Can I come under the towel with you?" He asked with a grin.

* * *

"Come on Jo!" Gary called as he splashed in the sea. Jo ignored him and buried her head in a magazine.

"Want a sandwich Jo?" Honey asked.

"Nah, I'll wait til Manson comes back from the chip shop."

"Do you think he's ok? Buying us all chips? That's not like him."

"Maybe he feels guilty about Gary's 'accident'." Jo giggled.

"Will your mum and dad get angry about it?" Honey asked.

"Nah I don't think so. It was his own fault. If he hugs a bull he should expect his backside to get pronged!" Jo replied, spying Mr Manson coming back with the chips. "Chips are here!" Jo shouted to Gary who was splashing Zain in the water. "And bring your ring to sit on!" She added.

* * *

"I think I've got a plan." Phil whispered as he was eating his chips.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"You know, the other school. What we talked about with Manson this morning."

"Oh yeah. So what's the plan?"

"Well I'm gonna need your help." Phil began. "Probably the help of most the girls here actually." He added.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel like a bloody slapper!" Sam complained as she straightened her skirt and top.

"Just remember it's for the sake of Mr Hollis' reputation." Honey said.

"And for the sake of Phil's pride!" Jo scoffed.

The three girls saw Zain give the signal from the stairs and they began to seductively walk down the corridor towards the lift where students from the other school would be emerging any second from breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zain, Phil and Gary were waiting on the stairs for the girls to disappear with the boys from the other school. After a few minutes, the girls disappeared back into the lifts and the corridor was clear.

"I'm missing breakfast for this?" Gary asked.

"Shut up!" Phil snapped, leading the three of them to room 305. Phil produced a key that he had swiped from reception and opened the door.

Once inside, the boys started looking around. Pulling out drawers and looking under the beds.

"Are you sure it's here?" Zain asked.

"It has to be here." Phil replied.

After searching under the beds, Gary wandered into the bathroom.

"Argh!"

"What?" Phil asked.

"There's an alien in the bath!" Gary shouted.

"That's exactly what we're looking for you prune!" Phil snapped.

"I knew that!" Gary replied.

"Help us carry it." Zain said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Gary asked.

"We're gonna plant it on their coach."

"Why?"

"To freak them out!" Zain replied as if it were obvious.

"Hardly revenge." Gary said.

"Well have you got a better idea?" Phil snapped.

"Well yeah actually. I have."

* * *

Mr Manson eyed his students suspiciously as they all arrived late for breakfast.

"Not like you to be late for meals Phil." He said.

"Yeah I overslept." He lied, piling his plate with sausages and bacon and then sitting down next to Sam.

"Hey look over there Phil." Sam said, pointing behind them. Phil turned around and Sam nicked one of his sausages and put it on her own plate.

"What am I looking at?"

"Oh it's gone now." She replied.

Jo and Gary giggled as Phil got on with his breakfast none the wiser.

"So did you get it?" Sam whispered.

"Yup and we put it on the coach. And we also added a little extra surprise. Gary's idea. That's why there aren't any kippers for breakfast today."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well we might have put kippers in the ventilation." Phil grinned.

"You're so cruel!" Sam laughed, buttering 2 bits of toast and putting 2 rashers of bacon from Phil's plate between the pieces.

"Oi! I'm a growing boy, I need all the protein I can get."

"Awww my poor baby." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Samantha." Mr Manson said clearing his throat. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Sam got up from the table and went to follow him.

"I expect that to still be there when I get back." She snapped, stabbing Phil's hand with her fork as he was about to steal the bacon back.

* * *

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sorry …. About yesterday. You're right; there could never be anything between us. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I'm glad you've seen sense." She replied.

"We can be like we were before right?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "But I need to get back before Phil steals my food."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: gemidodger, PS4EVA, sam-gwen-nixon, skate-815, xxsamanthanixonxx and lilskatinglindz. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed along the way. 


End file.
